Love
by Mold-aund-Mildred
Summary: Just a piece of romance that is out of character, I warn you. I'm sorry if you do not favor this, but please resist yourself from placing mean reviews on this story. Read this story if you like a nice romance story!
1. Snow

I do not own Ace Attorney, or any of the characters.

Oh, great another Klavier/Ema fic. I have an obsession with this couple for some reason.

---------

She was a single woman. A hardworking, proud, single woman. Everyday she would go to her work. She excelled and strived to learn more about the world, and sometimes would chuckle to herself- about how woman-like she was. She'd end up loving the world for what it was, and she could say it out loud, even though it'd be reluctantly. She was worthy of a man who knocked her off her feet. She was worthy of a pure love that followed her and adored her, ravished her with gifts and love, and a man that was devoted to her.

Yet, as she went through life, it didn't show. The man who was supposed to be the one that loved her, the man that came home and ate the food she cooked, and even if it was horrible, they'd eat it as if it were truly delectable. A man who'd love her food, because it was made by _her_. The man was nowhere to be found.

And every time she became depressed, whether she was alone on Valentine's Day, Christmas, or any normal day, she told herself that if she was depressed all the time, he wouldn't show up. That she should have faith that he would come one day. Still, he never showed himself. Getting ticked off over childish manners, she reprimanded herself and dived into a sweet, yet bitter melancholy for a man who'd love her as she would back.

Now, there were many bachelors that she could choose if she wanted. She had enough strength, intelligence, and beauty to seduce one and make them hers. She didn't do it, because she felt it wasn't natural. It wasn't like her, either.

There was her boss. The image didn't settle right with her, because an office relationship is steamy, but will eventually be detrimental. There was the charming defense lawyer that put one-hundred-ten percent into everything. There was the prosecutor that always teased her. There was… Well, the rest all had too significant an age gap between.

As couples flooded the streets, she had seen more and more of them, she biled up with jealously, then depression. She walked home, how many times in her lifetime, all alone, with her hands in her pockets, searching for warmth. She wished there would be a man that would hold her hands, so they wouldn't be so bitterly cold.

It was winter that day. She remembered looking up at the sky, all white and pure. Stopping in the street, looking up, expecting something. She sighed and resumed walking towards her apartment.

Her feet slowly and gracefully tainted the pure snow that fell down. She was kind of like this snow. Always pure and white, waiting for something even she didn't know what it was, until a person's needs crushed her and made her either dirty, or crushed.

She smiled, for some reason. She was still being a childish soul.

"Hey, Ema." She looked up in surprise at the man who called her name. It was Gavin. He always ticked her off, but these days, she's learned to laugh it off.

"Hey." They both trudged over the snow that was now piling up.

"So, I was just heading over to a dance. Want to come?" She looked at him, as if he couldn't be serious.

"Really?"

"Come on, it'll be fun. Everybody's going to be there." She shook her head.

"I have a ton of work to do. I'm sorry. Maybe another time." She smiled at him, in hoping he'd forgive her. He, on the other hand, found it extremely cute.

"What are you trying to do? You're acting really arousing." He had a slight blush forming on his cheeks. She shrugged it off, as if it were from the cold.

"Am I? The last time I checked, I was just being myself." He chuckeled.

"Heh, okay. See you around." She smirked.

"Bye." She watched him run ahead, and almost fall over a boulder of snow. There's no way he could be the one. He just… Has a way with words, that's all.

Yeah… She laughed to herself. That's it.


	2. Ambulance

I do not own Ace Attorney, or any of it's characters.

I haven't been updating as much as I'd like, because of personal pieces and SCHOOL. Ugh, school can be so tedious.

I based this chapter on my friend, Mahgul, because this recently happened to her. But for some reason, the ambulance people wouldn't let me go on with her. Hope you feel better!

---------

I was going to eat out with some friends from court and work. We were celebrating the recent winning of Justice. No, literally, Justice won another case. And so, we were going to a fancy restaurant. At one point of the case, I tried using my keen forensic skills, but alas, to no avail, since it messed up the evidence even more. (I should've read the instructions.)

We were all laughing about it, and Gavin made a reservation with his fancy "I'm-a-fucking-rock-star-get-me-a-fucking-seat" ability. I hadn't been anyplace this well rated, except for when I studied abroad in Europe. I was sure what everybody would do at the end of the meal, too- give the check to Gavin. What? He's famous and filthy rich.

"Remember when I shouted out, 'I'm bleeding!' to get a recess? That was funny!"

"Yeah, but Trucy," Justice poked her forehead, "you probably shouldn't do that."

"Why? It's not like I'm going to get banned from court."

"Yeah, and I could get in big trouble."

"Trouble, schmouble, we're getting something delicious to eat!~" I lowered my head to go under the subway staircase, but I hit it. Nothing hurt, but when I touched my face, I felt a damp substance. Lowering my fingers down to see what it was, my eyes widened.

"Guys… I'm bleeding." As they turned around, their faces were full of leisure, and they thought I was kidding.

"What? That looks fake." I pulled up my hat to reveal a wound bleeding out, yet still being slightly covered by my dark brown hair.

"No. I'm serious. I'm bleeding." Justice backed away, with a petrified look, and I could feel the blood trickling down my face.

"I'll call 911." Trucy whipped out her phone. Wait, you're not supposed to have cellular phones in court.

"Ema, you need to apply pressure." He pulled a cloth over onto my wound, and pressed on it. I put my hand on, and in an instant, he intertwined our fingers.

And at that moment I felt the warmth of his hands.

It felt kind of nice.

"Yes? My friend- she hit her head."

"Wait, what happened?"

"I was trying to go under the subway staircase, but I hit my head on it." A drop of my blood fell, and splashed on my shoes. I don't know why, but usually, I'd be ecstatic about blood. Maybe it's the fact that it's coming from me makes it different.

"Where's the ambulance? They said they were coming, and the hospital is really close." I breathed heavily, and my heart was pounding.

Was it because of the excitement? The danger? Or was it because he was holding my hand ever so tightly…

"Here it is!" Trucy pointed to an ambulance speeding in our direction. Once it stopped, Gavin wrapped his other arm around me, and being held by him was frightening. Well, frightening as in, I should take my steps carefully.

"I'm coming with."

And so he did.


	3. This Room

I do not own Ace Attorney, or any of the characters. I seriously can't believe it's almost Spring.

---------

I woke up to the sound of soft snoring, smothered slightly by the consistent, constant beeping. I was in a bed, one with a headrest inclined for comfort. I was in a hospital.

After a few moments of silence, I recalled what happened before. I was hemorrhaging from a wound on my head… From hitting a railing. Did that much blood loss really cause me to faint, or did they forcibly do so? Either way, I concluded, I probably received stitches for my head wound.

And then I recalled those chaste touches from him. Even though he was simply helping me, I understood them as acts of love. For me?

I glanced over to my side, where a sleeping man was. Klavier had his elbows resting on my bed, and his head on top.

My face gradually crimsoned as his eyes slowly opened.

"Oh. Ema. You're awake." I took in a deep breath and let it out.

"As you are."

"Well, barely." We both chuckled.

"I stayed up all night. I was so worried." He focused on my head wound. Touching it softly, not to hurt myself, I found there to be stitches.

"You watched?"  
"Yeah."

An awkward silence overcame us as we only gazed into each other's eyes. What is this?

For most of my career, he's always annoyed and ticked me off every second I saw him. Why do I have such feelings about him now? Is it because he helped me?

Again, he intertwined our fingers, as the other hand combed through my brown locks.

I was starting to blush again, when two other visitors came in through the door.

"Ema! Thank goodness you're alright!" Trucy ran over to my side, wailing and sobbing. I awkwardly removed our fingers, and patted her back.

"It's okay." I felt his hands slide out from my hair.

"It's a very… Positive thing that you're fine…" Justice stayed stationary at the door. Had he gone through a situation akin to this before, but with a completely different ending?

I smiled at this.

This room with a young girl that is sobbing for my welfare, a man whim has his insight on accidents changed, and… Him. I guess I can call him somebody that I love.

…But, I'm not too sure about that yet…


	4. Cry

I do not own Ace Attorney, or any of the characters. I understand that Ema has been very out of character, but I also used that to my advantage in this chapter.

---------

I was released from the hospital a day later. It turns out that my head wound was only a minor head wound; therefore I only needed stitches and a day's worth of hospital rest. For some reason, I found myself falling head over heels…

"Hey, Ema." A co-worker greeted me. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for thinking well of me." They waved and walked off.

The fact I had an accident caused all of my workers to be informed, and they felt obligated to ask if I were okay. Of course, if I weren't- would I be at work?

At my office, I heard a familiar voice conversing with a woman's… The sound of their voices mingled in such a way so beautiful… That the pair would belong together.

It was Gavin with another woman.

… Nevertheless, it could be that they are simply talking of the details on the case.

_ … She wrapped her arms around his waist…_

Surely he wouldn't compensate!

_… He did so, too…_

Okay. Maybe they are close relatives…

_… She gently placed her head on his chest and sighed contently…_

What? I stood there, frightened by this, until I noticed I was doing so. I shoved my keys into the door, but my hands were shaking. After a few seconds, a person came by, and helped me.

"You must be shaking from your accident. You know, you shouldn't come to work if you aren't well, pal." He fumbled with the keys and opened the door. Gesturing for me to go in, I realized he was finished talking, and I went in.

"Can I have my keys?" He handed them to me.

"I needed to talk to you about something, but it seems you have a ton of work to do. See you later, pal." I waved, feeling very tired. Now, I can just put it off as from my accident, but the true reason was locked in my heart.

I plopped down on my chair, hoping to immerse myself in my work.

_"… You and I could make a good pair."_

_ "… I know. I love your singing."  
"… I just got our next album cover: __**You're My Dream that Came True**__."_

A soft and silky liquid fell down my cheek. At first, I thought it could be the other day all over again. But, it simultaneously occurred on the other side of my cheek. I mused at the calming effect it had on me, but I still felt melancholic.

… I was crying.

My hands naturally made their way to cover my head, and I let out a desperate gasp as my breathing hitched. I started sobbing, and my tears fell onto my paperwork.

_Of course he would do this! He's a womanizing fop!_

_ … I shouldn't be so sure that he felt something for me in the first place._

_ But! In the hospital! His hands combed through my hair!_

_ Maybe it was that he was just worried with me._

_ After all, most of the time, when you have a crush…_

_ You don't even stop to think logically. _

_ After all, if your mind has to trick itself that you are unconditionally in love with somebody, there is a high probability that the other person wouldn't feel the same…_

But I thought he loved me as much as I loved him!

That idiot!

_Or maybe I was an idiot to think I was in love with him. _

Either way, I hate him! Really! It's just so… I feel so… Ridiculed!

What a fucking fop!

"Hello, Ms. Skye?" The same detective from before came knocking at the door. I wiped my eyes.

"Yes?"  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the new case you're going to be on. Um… Let's talk as we walk, because the body has just been removed, pal."

"Okay." I grasped my coat and badge.

"Now, pal. The victim was found pushing a noodle cart…"

I guess I'll be all right after all. I was just a fool to ever "fall in love" with that fop. Only a real fool.


End file.
